I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting random access in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base station that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may transmit a random access preamble on the uplink when the UE desires to gain access to the system. A base station may receive the RA preamble and may respond with a random access response containing pertinent information for the UE. Radio resources are consumed to exchange messages between the UE and the base station for random access. It is desirable to efficiently send messages for random access.